


Flesh and Books

by DecepticonOnline



Category: IT, IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 18 Year Old Reader, Alien Sex, Desk Sex, Eldritch, F/F, F/M, Gore, High School, Horror, I update at least once a week, It has a dick but it also has cloaca so I don't know if that qualifies as also female, It is an It, MONSTER FUCKER, Mike Hanlon Isn't Homeschooled, Multi, Multiple gentailia, Pennywise (IT) Being an Asshole, Shapeshifting, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Teratophilia, Xenophilia, really slow burn, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecepticonOnline/pseuds/DecepticonOnline
Summary: What better way for Pennywise to lay low from the Loser's Club than by pretending to be a High School English teacher? An unanticipated storm blows over in Derry, and a small raincoat wasn't the only thing that got washed out of the sewers. Prepare for the most aggravating sexual tension you've ever had in your life.(Pennywise doesn't really have a gender for this story but he does have male genitalia and a cloaca. Which I guess makes him both male and female.)





	1. September Heat

You couldn't remember the last time it was this hot in September in Derry. You had on a thin short sleeved shirt and your favorite pair of jean shorts and you were still sweating like you were in a sauna. What was making it even more so hot was your school security guards were making the horde of other students wait in line like sitting ducks. Your best friend Nia was way up ahead in the line and you could see her frantically waving to you like an idiot. You were certainly going to be yelled at if you even tried to run up ahead and greet her so you stayed put. 

A chubby finger made its way to jab into your back to get your attention. It was Ruben, it was always Ruben. This guy has liked you since the third grade. Nine years later and he still couldn't get the hint that you weren't interested.

"Not even a hello?"

You mustered up enough self control not to be dick to him just because you didn't like standing out here in really hot weather.

"Hey Ruben. How was your summer?"

That generic response left you satisfied enough to feel proud of yourself for being level headed. He explained to you how his car broke down in July and what ever else managed to make it past his lips as you weren't even listening to him. You and everyone else stood stunned as you watched a teacher that you remember greatly from last year enter the building. It wouldn't really be anything out of the ordinary if Mrs.Grayson didn't all of a sudden look like a fucking model. The teacher in her mid thirties clearly ditched the bun hairstyle for a long cleanly curled hairstyle. She wasn't wearing her usual long sweater and bell bottom jeans but instead wearing a tight black pencil skirt and a white button up blouse. Her red heels clicked loudly as she walked right past the security guards and into the school without as much as a good morning. 

"Holy shit she looks good." 

Ruben mumbled from behind you. You shot him a look as you rolled your eyes and gave a sigh of relief while the guards were allowing people into the building.

"She's just way too tall for me. I don't like my women over 5'10 like she probably is. Personally I like women that are your height. Nice and slightly shorter than average."

You gave ruben a thumbs up while he kept ranting about how even though Mrs.Grayson looked good she will still always be the same boring broad she was last year. As if by magic your best friend ran up to you screeching and pulled you into a very tight hug.

"I already got our schedules from the front desk we have all our classes together!"

Nia began to jump up and down happily shaking you in the proccess. She only stopped once the security guards told you two to get to homeroom. There were about 20 kids in your homeroom only as Derry was quite a small town. Nia pulled three chairs for herself, Ruben and you. She took out a lunch box from her backpack that contained three bagels.

"Look at this! My mom made us the most important meal of the day."

You forced a smile at your friends over excited behavior over breakfast food. She was going to hand you a bagel until it was snatched by your least favorite bully Henry Bowers. This idiot should be in jail. After the scruffling at the Neilbolt house and the missing and dead kids the cops should have definitley had enough evidence to tie the crimes to him.

"Shouldn't you be in jail?"

Ruben practically read your mind.

"They couldn't get anyone to testify. Three years later baby and I'm still the baddest around."

'I'm sure you are.' You thought to yourself while you watched him take a seat on your desk and begin to eat your bagel.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom."

You announced to Nia before taking a sigh and grabbing the bathroom pass and leaving. Bowers gave the teacher a salute before taking another pass and following after you.

"So I hear you're joining the cheerleading team."

He called after from behind you. That was just a promise you made to your Honors club teacher so you wouldn't have to meet after school last year. You ignored him and kept walking. 

"So you're just going to act like you're better than me now? I'm Henry Bowers. The Henry Bowers, and I don't take it too nicely when tiny girls like you want to act like dick munches." 

You stopped in your tracks and faced him. You yawned right in his face as if he was boring you, which he was. He raised his fist but immediately yowled out in pain when a hand with long manicured nails wrapped around his wrist. He looked at his attacker and began to whimper when he was face to face with Mrs.Grayson. His whole bully demeanor changed, tears began to stroll down his face and a blood vessel visibly popped in his right eye.

"Don't you have somewhere to be? Both of you."

Her head turned to face you and through her bouncy curls was a malicious facial expression with icy blue eyes that seemed like they were there to try to make you feel comfortable, but that definitely wasn't working. Her dark curls swayed and she looked between you Henry.

"Specifically you Henry. I heard the Principal was looking for you. Why don't you venture there?"

Henry viciously nodded and stumbled back a few feet still keeping eye contact with Mrs.Grayson. It was almost like they knew each other. As Henry stumbled down the hallway her attention turned towards you. She gave you a soft smile and fluttered her lashes. The gentle expression left as quickly as it came when she noticed you had no response to her trying to appear friendly with you. Her perfect brows furrowed as almost if it was to distract you from the way her pupils locked onto yours. The eye contact you were having felt like she was mentally draining you. She smiled afterwards and bit her lip while she bent over and picked up the bathroom pass that you hadn't even noticed you dropped.

"Well, get where you were going."

She gave you a smug smile and walked off back to her classroom with her heels clacking behind her. That was the longest amount of time you ever spent with just having eye contact with someone. It was like how could you not, she has a totally different aura than she had last year. She has a darker aura. Last year you were in her book club for 11th graders and now this year it seemed like she doesn't even know you. Instead of her gazes at you being motherly and warm they were predatory and cold. And holy shit were her smiles faker than plastic now. When she smiled at you after you two were having basically a staring competition it looked like it was the most difficult thing she'd ever done. It may not have been a long 'staring contest', probably 20 seconds at most, but it felt like an eternity. You also felt uneasy, like someone with the plague just walked past you and you didn't even know that you've just been infected.

This town has been so weird lately. First a big storm that the weathermen never anticipated washing out everything in the sewers and creating floods, and now you return to school and your favorite teacher is acting like a totally different person. You could only assume this wasn't as weird as it was going to get. 


	2. The Carnival's Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter occurs one week before school starts, this gives more background on the Storm that wakes up It as well as how he came to start wearing the Teacher Mrs.Grayson as a mask. Also just to be clear this is 2017 Pennywise, this story just takes place in the 1990s a few years after It Chapter 1.

"Michael the water is up to our tires!"

The 40 year old ignored his younger wife as he kept making sure his children in the back of the car weren't panicking due to all the rain. None of them were from Derry but they were looking on coming here to look for a new house.

"Alright, we'll go to see the house another time. We're going to get some gas and head home is everyone okay with that?"

Everyone else in the car nodded, appreciating his relaxed tone despite the urgency of the situation. Michael took a left around Brisbane Street by Derry High School and kept going straight. He watched as a teacher who was dressed unprepared for the weather hurry into her car and adjust her prescription glasses. He only glanced at her for that long to see if she needed any help as two miles back an elderly man couldn't find his dog in the weather. Turns out the dog was inside his house hiding under his bed scared of all the thunder.

Michael's son Caden in the back was trying to see whatever he possibly could with the window closed and the rain in the dark acting as a shield to the enviornment. Eventually he got a rewarding ray of shine from a steet light that illuminated the storm drain underneath it. He watched as water flushed downwards into the storm drain gallons at a time. He couldn't remember when it rained this hard in Derry. He also hoped the story of there being a giant Crocodile in the sewer wasn't true for if it was the Crocodile would surely drown down there. 

His older sister looked looked like she was going to fall asleep until their car came to a firm halt. 

"Gas station!"

Their father sang as an attempt to sound cheery. He gave everyone an umbrella and they all piled out of the car trying to escape the running water. Caden watched as his father asked if the gas pump was still working. He turned his attention over to the toy shelf and seen Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles action figures. These had just come out this year. It was insane how many toys came out this year. Cadens 1990 christmas list was going to be huge.

The door swung open and the teacher they had seen trying to hurry out of the school was there. She looked uncomfortable and completely out of place. She adjusted her glasses one more time and rubbed her nose as if she had a cold. 

"When he's done getting gas I'll take some too."

The woman said looking at the hideous scarves on a rack labled 'clearance'. The man and the father nodded at her and both exited the store. Through the glass door Mrs.Grayson could see them both staring at something in the sky and then walking past both of the cars and heading around for the back of the building. She turned to the man's wife with a puzzled look on her face and the wife gave her a similar look. A few moments later the teacher, the wife and the children all saw flashing lights and began to hear circus music. 

Caden's sister Maya perked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Circuses can't run if it's raining."

The teacher nodded in agreement with the little girl and got a Capri Sun juice out of the freezer and began to drink it. The father of the two children returned but he looked slightly different than before he left. Diana Grayson couldn't exactly pin point what it was about him that looked different because it was rather hard to explain. Too incomprehensible for her rather.

"There is a Carnival out here, and it's dry there. Why don't you all come out to see it?"

The kid's father spoke calmly and clearly and ended his sentence with a soft smile. 

Both kids looked at eachother and screamed 'Cool' and ran out the door past their father. The wife gave her husband a questionable look but followed anyway.

Diana expected the Father to turn and leave but he didn't.

"There's always room for one more Diana. They have a clown and a Booster ride. Those are your circus favorites right?"

'How on earth did he know that?' She thought to herself. She stood her ground however ignoring the temptation as she'd prefer to not let her sandals get drenched in water anymore.

She shook her head and continued to drink her juice.

"Do you ever do anything fun in that miserable life of yours? Your students must hate the bore that you are." 

"I'm not a bore!"

She yelled. She hated the word. The teachers in the faculty room would call her that behind her back. 

"Then come prove it to me Diana."

For once in her life she was going to take a risk, who cares if her sandals got wet. She marched out of the door and made her way in the flooded water to the back of the building. There was no circus. Instead everyone was standing outside staring at something in the sky. They were all lined up one behind the other in size order like preschool children. This was incredibly weird. She was going to ask what was going on until she seen Michael the father of the children up in front of everyone. But wasn't she just speaking to Michael? She then realized all of their eyes were white and they weren't exactly standing in the water but were more or so hovering in it.

This was too much for her. After taking the situation in she ran to her car, opened the door and locked it. She turned on her head lights to reveal a ballon. It said her name across it. Her body shook with fear as the ballon popped and splattered blood onto her windshield. She screamed out as she tried to start her car up but the motor kept failing. Tears began to fall down her face as she watched a gloved white hand wipe the blood off her window. And there was the so called clown 'Michael' was talking about. With a wave of his hand she got out of the car and lined up behind the others. Whatever happened to her she could no longer have control over her thoughs, her emotions, or her body. Whatever was controlling her was oh so hungry, and very bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of going at an angle of this where Pennywise technically doesn't have to sleep for 27 years but he just does whatever he wants. He would usually take his hunger and boredom elsewhere rather than just keeping it in Derry. Since this is after it chapter 1, I can imagine he going to sleep this time to ensure that the losers club would think that they killed It. The storm just woke him up early and Pennywise didn't exactly finish getting all the bodies he needed before he went to sleep so this is just easy collateral damage and a free ticket to do something different with his time.
> 
> Chapters will get longer.


	3. Class With The Classless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the first chapter.

After home room ended you and Nia headed for your first period class.

"So what happened on your trip to the bathroom? Heard Henry screaming like a bitch."

You couldn't help but bite your lip to keep yourself from bursting into laughter.

"Mrs.Grayson helped out. Henry was trying to torment me."

Nia nodded in response and also made a face of confusion. In her mind she couldn't see Mrs.Grayson doing such a thing. Nia could remember Mrs.Grayson as the teacher who was scared of literally any student that raised their voice at her. She pushed the thought aside as you two headed into your math class. Once inside you waved to a guy who was friendly with you last year and took a seat next to Nia. Your teacher wrote his name onto the board and fixed his brightly colored orange tie. 

"I am Mr.Bryant and I will be your Statistics teacher for your final year of high school. Love me or hate me, I really don't care." 

He dusted off the non existent dust off his shirt and wrote an objective on the board. 

"Alright I know how shitty having math is first thing in the morning so I'm going to help you guys out. Take out the text books from under the desks and 'read' through the chapters and familiarize yourself with the lesson plan. You guys can have a 'partner' and talk with them as well, enjoy your first day of school children."

He threw up the peace sign and put his feet up on his desk and began reading a comic book. He even took an apple from out of the drawer of his desk and began to eat it. 

"Well then."

Nia began to giggle at her new teacher's behavior. She elbowed you into the arm and angled her chair to face you. 

"So Mrs.Grayson really helped you out back there? That seriously doesn't sound like the same teacher that got frightened when a kid pissed in her trash can."

You looked around and moved closer to Nia.

"I agree. She's been acting pretty weird. I don't know if this is some kind of mental break down she's having because her husband died last year.."

Everyone bought Mrs.Grayson flowers when it was rumored her husband lost his life in a car accident. You were one of the main ones there for her to express how she actually felt. It seemed really weird at the time for a teacher to be so open about how they felt outside of school. Then again you were just a really good people person so you can somewhat tell when someone's going through it, and she's definitely going through it now. Not even just mentally but physically as well, she dressed totally different, she did her hair different. Even her face looked different she no longer had the acne scars of her teen years plagueing her face. She looked like a total knockout and you could see the jealousy in the eyes of the other female teachers. And did she also get a tan this summer? Her naturally pale skin had a lot more color to it and actually looked pretty good.

"Day dreaming about an English teacher? Really?"

You hit Nia in the arm and sighed.

"I'm not day dreaming it's just she even looks different shes not just acting different."

Nia shrugged her shoulders and put her her legs up on the desk. You had no idea how she was still wearing her gothic attire in this heat. She was seriously coated in leather from the floor up. Still made you you giggle about how someone so gothic could be so cheery. 

"Just be happy. She was rather annyoing last year. Any way have you seen the way Ruben looks lately? Blondie's certainly lost a ton of wait. He's still a walking bear but whatever. "

You nodded in agreement with her. Ruben did look different as well. Maybe people just change and you shouldn't at all be worried about Mrs.Grayson. There was a subtle knock at the door and everyone turned to look at it. The door was locked as a precaution so your math teacher could be the first one to yell at any late students. You were sitting near the door so of course it was your job to open it. 

It was Henry and he looked even more frightened than before. There were red circles under his eyes and it looks like he had been crying for a long while. You turned your attention to the one who brought him to the class and speak of the Devil it's Mrs.Grayson. She had a soft smile on her face but the deadness in her eyes countered any appealing gesture she may have made. You gulped and looked back to Henry who looked like had was giving you a warning look to not say anything to him.

"Well are you going to move? This hallway is quite humid."

Shocked by the response you moved out of the way and Henry tripped into the classroom and fell on his knee. Everyone but you laughed at him. Nia even shouted 'Klutz' at the mentally unstable boy. You were the only one who wasn't laughing again because Henry was no Klutz. He may have been stupid but he was certainly careful with the way he held himself. And maybe you may have imagined it but it looked like Mrs.Grayson shoved Henry. 

The English teacher must have noticed your stale reaction and apporached you.

"It's just a harmless joke. You should really smile a little more because you have a nice one, Brat."

Even if she did add the Brat at the end, she basically just told you that you have a nice smile so it still counts. Mrs.Grayson turned and shut the door behind her without another word to you. You turned to Nia and she burst into laughter as she seen the heat on your face.

"BRAT."

Nia mocked Mrs.Grayson. 

"Hey, she said I had a nice smile."

You snapped out of it and finally realized the insult within the compliment. Nia had to bite her tongue to keep from making herself look like a fool. She genuinely thought your interaction was extremely funny. While your friend tried to contain her laugher Henry rubbed his eyes and took a seat behind you and Nia as it was the only one left.

"Hey what was that about?" 

You asked him but ge refused to answer you. He instead took out a permanent marker and began to doodle on the desk. 

"I get that we don't like eachother bu the way she's treating you is not fair. If you need someone to help you say something to her then I'll help she and I, were, pretty close."

He chuckled as his face turned red.

"If I had it I'd pay big money to see you go and say something to 'her'."

You rolled your eyes at Henry and just decided he didn't want your help. The bell rung signaling it was time for your next class. You only had seven classes and you'd be damned if you had to spend the last two with Grayson and she was going to keep treating you like that. 

"English step up writing and english literature with Grayson, holy shit it's your lucky day." 

Nia joked. You simply gave her a warning look that you weren't in the mood for her jokes. Nia toned it down and held the door open for you to your next class which was Sex Ed. Your most controversial class of the day. Mrs.Horton sat on her desk reading from a romance novel. She was a short woman in her 50's and had a rather high pitched voice.

"Welcome to your most exciting class of the day! I'd love to get to know all of your names."

The rest of your classes seemed to be as slow paced as this. It was basically a meet and greet day. History was next and the exact same way. Gym followed but you had to do boot camp for 15 minutes and then the teacher just let you guys hangout. Italian language was your next class and you had a hard time understanding the teachers accent. Finally you stopped in front of the door of Mrs.Grayson's room, Nia was there with you and she looked just as confused. 

Grayson was in there reading an English text book with the light off. It was rather dim in there but it wasn't completely dark. The problem was you both knew she had eyesight problems which was why she wore glasses. Come to think of it you haven't seen her wear her glasses at all today.

"Oh, it's sixth period already? Ladies why don't you both come in and find a seat."

Mrs.Grayson flipped the lightswitch that was next to her desk and ran her fingers through her curled hair, checking her appearance in the mirror next to her. Her eyes darted in your direction and locked onto yours and you immediately turned around and stopped looking while you pretended to rummage for something in your bookbag. Nia snickered and the rest of the students began piling into the classroom. This was certainly not going to be your favorite class.


	4. Shower Visitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise aka Mrs. Grayson makes his first fear inducing visit on the reader.

Nia made a lewd gesture every time Mrs. Grayson walked past you while she was commenting on getting to know everyone.

"I just would really like to get to know all of you. Then again a lot of you are familar faces but I'm afraid I can't put the face to the personality."

She counted off your entire class.

"Nice. There's twenty two of you. I think I can come up with twenty two names."

You raised your eyebrow at your teacher's antics. Out of all the meet and greets today this one was certainly out of the ordinary. When she had counted you guys off it looked like she was making a list.

"James. Carrie. Henry. Ruben. Amelia-"

She pointed at every student she knew the name of and she went in order with the scarily perfect ray of alignment she had her desks arranged.

"Scott. Morgan-"

With each student's name called she got closer and closer to the row you were sitting in. A few more names were called and you began to nervously shake your leg. You couldn't figure out why this moment was so incredibly intense for you. Finally she got to both Nia and you.

"Nia. And oh, I don't quite remember your name? Oh well I'll learn it. Probably."

Her acting was so incredibly dramatic that it was cringey. The class absolutely ate the act right up and they laughed at how you were the only one that got poked fun at. Before she went on to the next student she gave you a subtle wink and continued down the row until she had gotten everyone.

"How about a small writing assignment? It won't be graded on your spelling, grammar or punctuation but I just simply would like to know more about each and everyone of you. It can be as long or as short as you would like it to be." 

Henry coughed and murmured something. He immediately realized that was going to be a rather large mistake on his part.

"What was that Henry?"

Her icy blue eyes darted over to the teenager with curiosity and danger filled within them. 

"Uh - Nothing."

_"Uh - Nothing."_

Mrs. Grayson mocked the young boy with ease and never at all lost contact with his flushed face.

"Seriously. You just said a rather intelligent idea. Henry suggested, if I'm hearing him correctly, that to get to know one another for your first writing assignment you should write about what your fears are."

A few students seemed fond of the idea while the rest didn't really care and used it as a cue to take out their notebooks and begin writing. You did the same but with high suspicion. Last year Mrs. Grayson would instruct classes to write about their strengths and weaknessess in academics. Now all of a sudden she wants to know about your fears. You had nothing better to do so you figured it would be pretty funny to bluff it all and see what occurs. You wrote down the xenomorphs from the Alien movies for shits and giggles. The Alien series happened to be your favorite movie series and you certainly weren't scared of it because because you knew they weren't real. 

You half assed a few more sentences to go along with it to make it look like you actually tried and you were the first to hand it in. Your teacher looked up at you with a smile and seemed to sense your mischevity as she raised one of her beautifully arched eyebrows as she glanced at the paper and made a face like she had already read it. She barely even looked at it for a second and her smile turned into something that looked like a she was slightly annoyed but couldn't blame you for being a little shit about the assignment. 

"Anyone else done and want to hand in B.S like she just did?"

Mrs. Grayson managed to ask that question with every cheery atom in her body and got the exact response she was looking for. So once again the class laughed. 

"Had no idea you were a comedian along with being a teacher."

You growled out feeling heat rise to your face as your body felt staticky with anger. The laugh then turned on to your Mrs. Grayson to which she then retaliated with picking up the paper you handed in began to read it out to the entire class. 

"I can admit I've been scared of the Xenomorps Ripley dealt with ever since the movies had came out. Things that aren't human tend to scare me pretty badly-"

She fixed a dramatic pout on her face and wiped away a fake tear. You looked over to your friend Nia who had to down a bottle of water to not send her self into a laugh that was sure to induce her asthma. You never broke eye contact with the brunette as she put your paper back into a pile on her desk and picked up the English text book she was reading from earlier and began to silently read to herself as if she didn't just embarrass you infront of your peers for the fourth time today.

You could visibly see her smugly biting her lip as if had completely enjoyed the torment she just induced on you. Without realizing you were staring at her with your mouth open until your friend Nia tapped you and mimicked your facial expression with her eyes rolled back. That distracted face quickly turned into an orgasmic one to further annoy you. You punched her in the arm and silently mouthed insults to which she did the same back to you.

Both of you looked from eachother back to Mrs. Grayson who immediatly looked up from her book and arched her right eyebrow once again. 

"Rather than staring at me, Nia could finish writing and you could put your head down on the desk."

Now the emabrrassment was turned onto both you and your best friend. Nia immediately went back to writing and Mrs. Grayson smiled at her obedience. The teacher tilted her head to the right when you were persistent on sitting upright. 

The middle aged woman then shrugged her shoulders and went back to her book. She gave no response to your defiance. And that made you only angrier. You only calmed down when you realized she purposely did that to anger you further. You really had to stop making a fool out of yourself infront her. All she was doing is taking in that you were an absolute hothead. You finally did put your head down and took in deep breaths and closed your eyes. 

Nia tapped your shoulder waking you from your slumber when it was time to leave and go home. Mrs. Grayson gave you a quick smile as you walked out of the classroom with the other students.

"Do you notice how when someone smiles a lot they really don't mean it?"

You asked your best friend while tightening the straps of your pink bookbag. 

"If you're refering to Mrs.Grayson then I don't blame you. I can tell she really doesn't like us at all."

Nia started laughing when she thought about how the teacher read your paper infront of everyone. You could tell what she was thinking and rolled your eyes at her. As a first day of school this was definitely awful. You can only imagine how your English teacher would become more sinister as time goes on. 

Nia offered to drive you home and you took the ride. You usually walked home as your house was only a twenty minute walk from the high school. 

"My parents don't get home till eight. They've got this job dinner party. Want to come in?"

Nia shook her head and gave you the first genuine smile you've seen in awhile.

"My boyfriend's back in town and I want to beat him to his house."

You gave her a nod and blew her a kiss. She blew you one as well and drove away. She certainly loved her boyfriend Mike. From what you can remember Mike was one of the nicest guys you ever met. He's been out of town with his family for three years and you totally forgot he was going to return and stay for good this week.

The first thing you did when you got into the house was throw your book bag down and let out a loud sigh. You turned and locked the front door behind you as you went to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. You absolutely adored strawberries so you grabbed a few out the fridge, washed and ate them.

At about five pm you decided that you'd take a shower and hopefully be able to wash off all the emarrassment you went through. You turned on the hot water, stripped and got in. You body relished in the steam as you began to apply your body soap and fully enjoy yourself. While you were washing the soap off your legs began to feel a little tingly as did your mid section as well.

It certainly never hurt to relieve your stress when you got the chance to as you pretty much did this rather often. You closed your eyes and slid two of your fingers over your folds. You circled them around the bundle of nerves that throbbed with the hot water flowing on to it. You continued to circle your fingers over your clitoris until you heard your bathroom door slowly creak open. Followed by that sound was soft hissing and cooing that made the subtle hair on your arms stand at attention.

The cooing got louder as your shower curtain was slowly peeled back. Your eyes darted to the intruder and were met with a large dark mass. It was a Xenomorph. _Or at least that's what it looked like._ it leaned it's oversized head to be slightly closer to your face. A tendril with a mouth attached to it erected from it's mouth and slid it's self up your face. This was exactly like one of the scenes that happened to Ripley in Alien 3. Although this was slightly more intimate than that Xenomorph and Ripley ever got.

Sticky slime followed the Xenomorphs tendril back into it's mouth. After it closed its mouth there was still a trail of gooey saliva leading from your face to its mouth. _You could have swore it made a chuckling sound while you stood there frozen in silence._ It then closed the shower curtain back, backed out of the bathroom and closed the door. 

You could hear loud thumps for footsteps while the creature descended down the stairs. You also faintly heard your front door close as well. When you were pretty sure that you locked it. After a few more moments of silence tears began to stream down your face and you cried out harshly as your heart was having a hard time trying to go back to its normal pace.

There was no way that could have been real. It certainly felt real but under no circumstances should you ever consider that to be a thing that actually happened. The shower water managed to turn ice cold before you slowly placed your hand to your face and felt the substance the creature left behind. _Oh that was definitely real._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided this book is just going to be a series of Pennywise fucking with the reader _until he finally fucks her_. Clown form will eventually be present.


	5. What A Loser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after Pennywise's first visit and Mike has returned.  
> This chapter isn't really too NSFW but the last relatively was during the shower scene. I probably will put a disclaimer if anything sexual happens with the reader and pennywise. The next one will probably be a little NSFW and he should be boning her by at least chapter 8.

You watched as Mike put a cherry on top of Nia's nose. He then tickeled her and allowed the stemless cherry to fall into his mouth and chew it. These two looked like they were having the time of their lives in home room. You sat there and looked like you hadn't slept in week. Which was partially true. You possibly got less than three hours every night trying to search up whatever you could in books that were way overdue from the library.

Speaking of those books you opened your backpack and took one out and began to read. Mike stopped their cherry game and turned to look at the book you put on the desk. You could see a solemn sadness in his brown eyes.

"Why do you have that?"

He made sure each word came out of his mouth slowly and clearly so he wouldn't have to angrily repeat the question and alert the students behind him.

Nia interrupted the conversation and pulled Mike's face toward hers.

"She got home last week and was so stressed out that she imagined something. It's nothing to worry about."

Mike pulled her hands off his face and wiped his left eye so a tear wouldn't fall out.

"What did you see? And why is it making you read up on the history of Derry?" 

He didn't let you answer the question before he turned to Nia with a serious look. 

"Did you see something?"

Nia truthfully shook her head and then gasped when her boyfriend got up and nervously walked around the room asking anyone if they saw anything strange last week. They all replied no. He finally let that tear fall as he sat back down into his chair smiled in relief. 

"It's okay, we all get a little stressed sometimes. I hope you feel better."

You couldn't tell if he was saying that to you or to himself at the moment. Nia shot you a glare and then went back to distracting her boyfriend from your weird antics. You felt somewhat bad as your best friend did tell you Mike gets touchy about things revolving around Derry and seeing things. You put the book away and you noticed Mike's shoulders ease a little. He still looked like he had a burning question.

"What did you see?"

He turned his attention back to you while pulling his hand through Nia's coily hair. 

"A Xenomorph. Like from the Alien movies? Saw one while I was taking a shower."

He raised an eyebrow and then looked to Nia with a questioning face.

"Something like that is hard to _just imagine,_ is that your fear?"

You shook your head no and moved your bookbag from the table and put it on the back of your chair. At this point Mike looked utterly confused. 

"I was never scared of them because I know it's just a movie."

His eyes darted to the clock checking to see how much time was left.

"What about now? What else are you not afraid of because you know they're not real?"

It took you a moment to think of a list and all of the things you thought of stayed within your favorite movies. You were an avid horror movie fan. That's probably why you weren't scared so easily, it's because you knew that none of these things could possibly ever exist. Then your heart started racing, _but what if they could._

The bell rung and Mike didn't exactly get the answers to his last two questions. All three of you headed to your math class where Nia had told you that you would all share the same classes throughout the day. 

"I have to worn you though Mike, our English teacher is a real piece of work."

You nodded at Nia's statement because you couldn't agree more. 

"Mrs. Grayson? She's really sweet."

"Not anymore."

Henry piped up at Mike's comment. The two boys made eye contact and the room felt incredibly still. Nia whispered in Mike's ear that the police couldn't find any proof that Henry did anything except accounting for the massive scar that's on the nineteen year old's forehead. Mike remembers that scar completely because he put it there. And if he could recall Henry took a rather long tumble in the process.

"Mrs. Grayson is about to be the bitchiest teacher you've ever had."

Henry smirked at Mike's fuming anger.

"And why is that?"

"Ask the _broad_ yourself."

Mike rolled his eyes at Henry and nuzzled his face into Nia's neck. 

Your teacher Mr. Bryant stood up and tightened his red and blue striped tie. 

"Alright kidlings so today is Teacher's Assistant day."

A majority of the room sighed as this day was a tradition that most seniors had and didn't want to do. 

"You know the drill. A teacher will pick out a student to help them for the entire day with all of their classes. You will have to listen to that teacher and not be little shits for the rest of the day, okay?"

No one responded and he gave the class a thumbs up. 

"Mike, my man come on up. I haven't seen you since ninth grade buddy. You'll be my assistant today."

Mr. Bryant clapped and only you and Nia applauded with him.

"Anyways about three of you are going to be leaving to help out your teachers. Nia will be going with Mrs. Horton the sex-ed teacher, Henry will begoing with Mr. Clay the gym teacher-"

He pointed to you and and then went back to the list. 

"-You'll be going with Mrs. Grayson. Enjoy not having class for the rest of the day."

Henry, Mike and Nia all watched as the color completely drained from out of your face. Henry bursted into mocking laughter while Nia gave your back a rub in empathy. 

"It's just for one day. It shouldn't be that bad.."

She could tell you didn't believe the last part of her pep talk and she looked over to Mike who was still smiling after being chosen by Mr. Bryant. 

"I mean come on I got the fucking sex-ed teacher you really think I want to be helping her talk about penises and vaginas all day."

You couldn't help but smile at her attempt of making you feel less miserable. 

"Off to your teachers the lot of you."

He did Jazz hands and handed Mike a pile of papers to hand out. You hugged Nia as you two split off. Henry darted for the gymnasium, incredibly eager to harrass ninth graders while they did their boot camp routine. You went down stairs past the cafeteria and stopped at a recluse door for Mrs. Grayson. You were very happy you decided to take the long route as she currently had a class and didn't immediately have any extra time to scrutinize you. 

You walked in a pulled a chair up to her desk and sat down. She turned around from writing on the chalk board and winked at you then continued writing. You absolutely couldn't stand how smug she's been this week. It's like she's knows you're going through something. You wouldn't be surprised if she was involved but _there's no way she could be involved with the visit you got several nights ago. She's just your teacher._

You noticed her nails while she was writing on the board. You could tell they were natural but they were ever so long. She had them filed to a sharpened point at the end and you couldn't understand how someone could keep their nails that long without breaking them. As of last year Mrs. Grayson had a nail biting problem she couldn't get over so this was just odd. 

"For this week we are going to do something different than reading the incredibly boring curriculm texts that are in the text book. I literally finished reading it the first day of school and I'm absolutely underwhelmed. How about we read works written by H.P Lovecraft?"

The class excitingly nodded. She then looked to you and you shrugged your shoulders.

"That's all? I thought you'd be a little more enthusiastic since you are an avid horror fan. An author that writes about eldritch beings should be entirely your forte - and mine of course."

She ended her statement with a smile and handed you a pile of books to pass out. You were a huge fan of Lovecraft and you were trying to keep from fangirling. 

You sat back in the chair by her desk which was some how closer than you initially put it but you weren't going to start an argument over that. 

After sitting down you realized you were the only one that didn't have a book. 

"Are there any more?"

"There are 27 students in this class including me as the teacher which makes 28. I could have swore I ordered 30 books."

You could tell with the mischievous smile on her face that she had purposely made sure you wouldn't have a book. 

"We could always share? I'm sure Lovecraft wouldn't mind. I would know because I've met him."

She winked once more and the class laughed at her _joke._  
You were just about to take her offer when Mike walked into the class with your bright pink book bag.

"You left it in Mr. Bryant's."

He handed it to you and made eye contact with Mrs. Grayson on the way out. He stopped in his tracks and repeatedly shook his head no. 

"..It's far too early." 

He remarked before running out of the room after a few more intesnse silent moments. The class didn't know how to respond to the weirdness they had just experienced. Your teacher put her hand on your thigh and you bit your lip to refrain from making any kind of pathetic noise at the touch.

" _What a loser._ "

She murmured rolling her icy blue eyes.


	6. Boyfriend Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this will be nsfw as in talk between the reader and Nia. Nia is literally the best friend a monster fucker could ever want.

Mrs. Grayson's desk creaked a little when you used your chair as a booster to sit on it. 

"Isn't that disrespectful?" 

Your teacher questioned you with a tilted head. You had been helping her grade papers ever since school ended and honestly you couldn't believe what you were reading. These students wrote so graphically detailed that you were sure their assignment summary was worse than HP Lovecraft's books. Last year whenever Mrs. Grayson asked for a writing assignment she was lucky if she got a sentence. 

"The chair was getting stiff."

"I could name something else that's getting stiff. And that would be the idiot Henry that sits two rows down from you. He didn't even hand anything in from last week."

You absolutely could have swore she was going to say something else. The set up for a joke like that was entirely perfect. Then she disapointed your barely noticed arousal by talking about Henry. Why couldn't _It_ just touch your leg again? For what it's worth you weren't that into women but this kind of connection felt different. 

"He's expressed that he's kind of scared of you. Mike looks pretty scared of you as well."

Your legs began to swing as you remembered the dramatic moment that Mike made eye contact with Mrs. Grayson.

_"As they should be."_

She looked up at you after she said that and gave you a wink. _And jesus christ her winks could practically get you pregnant at this point._ You thought they were rather annoying before but ever since she only gripped your thigh your emotions have been going haywire. You couldn't exactly be sure if that was a good think or a bad thing.

"Can I ask you something?"

You could hear her obnoxiously sigh and put the stack of papers she was grading down onto her desk.

"Why do you all of a sudden dislike me? Last year we were really good friends?"

Her eyebrow arched.

"Who said I _disliked_ you?"

Before you could respond both Mike and Henry slammed open the door and ran into the room. Henry had a BB gun and Mike had his bolt gun that he 'borrowed' from his Uncle's farm.  
Henry had a disgusted looking face while watching you sit on Mrs. Grayson's desk, you could admit this position did look rather suggestive as your legs were spread completely so you could put a pile of papers to grade between them.

"Get away from that thing." 

Mike had calm voice as if he had done this before. This behavior of theirs was seriously annoying. 

"Could you two not act like losers for two seconds?"

You didn't exepct a sentence like that to come out of your mouth but it did. You weren't sure if you felt embarrassed for Mike and Henry or Mrs. Grayson. 

Henry shook his head and loaded his BB gun. 

"The only upside to this is I don't have to wait until I'm in my damn forties to kick your ass." 

You simply got up and pushed the buzzer alerting security guards to the room. Mrs. Grayson who was usually talkative had been rather quiet this entire time. 

"You guys are scaring her. You're scaring your teacher and _only_ your teacher."

Mike wiped the sweat falling from his forehead. 

"That's not a her and they're not scared. They're just... holding back."

Mike dropped his weapon and whispered to Henry. 

"You think we maybe got the wrong person? I checked the sewers and I don't think it's down there."

Henry also lowered his weapon.

"It's probably there but we can't see it. This may just be a big ass game it left for us."

They both turned to to you and you gave them a death glare. Mrs. Grayson simply smiled at the two of them when security came and removed them from the room.

"Thank you for that."

She got up from her seat and gave you a non suggestive kiss on your forehead.  
You looked over to the clock and seen that it was time to go.

She dusted off her white blouse and bent over to grab her purse off the floor. _What woman puts her purse on the floor._

"Do you want a ride home?"

You shook your head and grabbed your bookbag and left. You really wanted to take the ride home but things were already awkward.

You ran into the parking lot to find Nia and inside her car was Mike and Henry. She was screaming at them both to get out. After you got in she explained to you that she waited ten minutes extra to pick you up and that Mike and Henry both ran into her car with weapons. They told her what happened and she immediately wanted them out for not listening to her. 

"I told them there's nothing wrong with Mrs. Grayson."

You remained silent to that statement as you knew it was a lie when you said it but you wanted both Henry and Mike out of the room. You could also tell that Nia knew it was a lie too. 

"She kissed my forehead."

Nia cooed and hit your shoulder. 

"Aww that's what my mom does to me."

You made a disgusted face and shook your head no.

"Ew I don't want it-her to see me as her daughter."

Nia started laughing and shrugged her shoulders.

"Then tell her that."

"What if Mike and Henry are right?"

Nia's smile faded and she had a look of sadness on her face. 

"Are you trying to tell me that you're not attracted to Mrs. Grayson but what she could be?"

As she said it out loud it sounded crazier than you thought it did. You remembered how Mike described the thing they supposedly fought three years ago. You couldn't imagine Mrs. Grayson being that thing. _Yeah you could._ She was too nice. _She-It definitely isn't._ You were confident that Mrs. Grayson didn't eat children. _It would smile when it ate children._

"That's what I'm trying to find out. I need to do more resear-"

"-Research my ass. Your parents are on a buisness trip for this week right? We're going to throw a party tonight and you're going to get laid.."

You bit your lip from trying not to laugh at her. 

"So you do believe them?"

"No. I don't believe them. I just don't believe in coincidences. Four people from out of state go missing a week before school? The guy that owns the gas station on the outskirts of town disappears too? And then Mrs. Grayson shows up looking like she's had the best makeover of her life? Something just smells a lot like the sewers with that."

You were shocked at what came out of Nia's mouth. You hadn't even known about those disappearances.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Nia ended up parking her car on the drive way where your parents usually parked. 

You both ran inside and fought eachother to get to the reclining chair in the living room. Nia got there first and then pulled a notebook out of her bag and began writing down food to get for the party. 

"Absolutely amazed you want to have a party on a Monday night on the second week of school."

She clicked her pen and shushed you. 

"We can just be 'sick' and not go to school tomorrow. Anyways who are we inviting."

"Mrs. Grayson."

She threw the pen at you. 

"You asshole. Keep your monster fetish away from the rest of our school."

You both laughed but you knew she was serious. Ever since Henry had been making suggestive comments that Mrs. Grayson may have been an It you started caring about how the teacher would treat you a lot more since then. Again you didn't exactly believe it but what else would you believe? It all makes sense.

"We should call her."

You suggested while Nia paused at reclining the chair. 

"And say what?"

You shrugged your shoulders and sat on the couch. 

"That we know what 'she' is. And just see how she reacts."

"That sounds dangerous. And I'm all for it. Where's your land line?"

You pointed to the kitchen and you both ran to the phone. 

"Who knows you two might start dating. If you do tell It I want to be accepted into Harvard this year as collateral for fucking my friend."

"Shut up."

You opened up a phone book and looked for the name 'Diana Grayson' You pointed to the number and Nia immediately began to dial. When Mrs. Grayson picked up the phone you shoved Nia out of the way and answered.

"Yes?"

"Uh...about that kiss earlier. It kinda seemed like one a mother would give her daughter. I don't really want to be seen as your daughter to you."

"Good because that's not what I was implying."

You looked over to Nia and she told you to get on with it.

"...And also I believe Mike and Henry about what you are."

There was a pause, a rather long one.

"Okay and what is that supposed to mean?"

Nia got up and took the phone from you.

"Look we know you're responsible for the five people that are missing and all the others."

Nia was going to say more but she stopped with all the accusations. Mrs. Grayson and your friend had about a five minute conversation of Nia just listening to whatever _It_ said. 

She put the phone back on the connector and ended the call. 

"Maybe we should just leave It alone."

She said before heading back to the living room and picking up her notepad and continuing with the list of snacks. 

You went into the living room as well with confusion on your face.

"That situation is way above our pay grade. We should just drop it and let Mike and Henry handle it. If you still want to pursue whatever deviancy you were thinking of committing with that thing go ahead."

The light looked like it had been completely drained from her eyes. That's when she broke down into tears and pulled you close to her. 

"I heard my cousin over the phone."

Nia's cousin had drowned in a pool when he was six. His floaters had slipped off his arms and he didn't know how to swim, no one had noticed.

You pulled a hand through her curly hair and consoled her. 

"..that wasn't real Nia."

After she felt better you two went and got all of the snacks and set up the projector to play scary movies on the blank living room wall. You had decided that you didn't want it to get too crazy so you only invited Henry and Mike. Nia still had the full intention on getting you laid by _someone human_ so Henry was apparently going to be your date for the night. Before the two guys arrived you turned to Nia with a serious face. 

"Why are you so okay with the idea of me screwing that thing?"

She half choked on her popcorn. 

"I'm not okay with it. The connection you have with that thing scares the absolute shit out of me. I'm just making jokes about it so I don't lose my mind in case it happens. Like seriously have you even seen yourself when you look at thing? You say you were scared shitless when that alien visited you in the shower last week but since then you have been giving our 'teacher' the goo goo eyes."

She continued eating popcorn and she checked her watch.

"Listen im not going to judge you because if Satan was real I'd be head over heels for him like you are for that thing. Seriously I'd shove his demon balls into my mouth because that's just how I am."

You both cracked up at her statement.

"Just remember that it's not human. I don't want you to come crying to me one morning because it bit half your face off."

You could tell she wasn't joking but you laughed anyway with her.

"What will Henry and Mike think?"

"I'll handle Mike. Let's just let Henry think he's crazy."

She heard a knock on the door and got up to open it. 

"But seriously I can't believe we are having boyfriend gossip about a monster that eats kids."

She opened the door and was taken back by what she saw. 

"Did you by any chance order a clown for the party?"


	7. Continuation

So I decided that this book would be about 15-20 chapters. I just wanted to know if anyone thought it was good enough to continue. 

So as somewhat of a recap:

In the route that this book is going Pennywise will be an antagonist and Nia will as well. Nia is a very good friend but she's just too supportive of the reader liking It. Thus causing the reader to possibly make bad decisions. Reason being for this is because if she was in the readers position she would certainly take what ever offer Pennywise may give her. Nia just doesn't have any morals and truly believes that whatever It is just meand that it's thete to stay. 

The rest of the losers club will not make an appearance so it will just be Henry and Mike on their own.

This entire plotline was just supposed to be a 'that shouldn't have happened' kind of vibe. The storm shouldn't have been so powerful to wake It up, Mike shouldn't have left town for three years, Henry shouldn't have been left off trial, and the reader shouldn't have made such an impression on our dear It. 

More forms will come into play as well.  
After the first written sex scene the rest of the chapters will probably include one as well? whether it's happening at that exact moment or the sex is just mentioned as happening.


	8. The Clown and The Chainsaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation exactly from the last scene where chapter 6 ended. This chapter is completely NSFW between the reader and pennywise. There's also gore too. Finally the moment we've all been waiting for. It/He/She will all be pronouns for Pennywise.

"What do you mean did I order a clown Nia?"

Nia put her hand up to silence you. She appeared to be having a conversation with the circus freak. From where you were you could hear nothing they were talking about. Nia's thinking face was also incredibly visible. She looked like she was contemplating something and even looked a little guilty. She moved her hair coils back and out of her eyes and let the talk carry on for a few more moments. She smiled bid the clown a goodnight and shut the door. 

"So."

"So?" 

You looked at her with confusion as she plopped down on the couch right beside you. 

"I'm your best friend and I should honestly know everything about you. Anything bad ever happened and you never told me?" 

You shook your head no and nervously laughed. 

"Why are you asking me that and what was with that long quiet talk with the clown at the door."

Nia smiled and looked up as she thought of a way to tell you. 

"Possibly that clown thing that Mike complains about."

She only answered one question and failed to ever let you on about how much she knew about what Mike told her. You knew she and Mike were almost close to breaking up when a fifteen year old Nia visited the sewers where apparently It lived. Ever since then whenever she brought it up, even when she denounced it's existence, she wouldn't given you more information then you already knew. 

"So that was technically Mrs. Grayson then?"

Nia looked like she didn't want to give you leverage on this situation but she did anyway. 

"Yeah. It popped the question I asked you. Probably thinks you're dangerous or something. I told It that you're just stupid, horny, lonely and way too obsessed with horror movies. You're not like Mike and his loser friends."

You'd never hurt your friend but at this moment you really felt inclined to _actually_ hit her. You couldn't believe she actually embarrassed you like that and then causally spoke to this monster in your doorway. _You couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous._

"And now what?"

You could barely control yourself from sounding angry. She was going to answer until both Henry and Mike knocked on the door.

She ran and opened up the door again only to tackle and hug Mike. Henry just simply walked in and dropped more snacks on the living room table. You were no longer in the mood to party so you walked into the kitchen. There was a red balloon floating in the corner in between the refrigerator and the marble top counter. It had a smilely face on it and didn't invoke the feeling the balloon was meant too. Fuck the jealousy you had earlier, you were now very uncomfortable that this _thing_ was in your house. You had to keep reminding yourself that it was a thing and not something you should pursue even if Nia did say she understood why you wanted to. 

You looked over to your open backyard door and immediately shut it. This still didn't make any sense. Why you? Is this like the ultimate revenge to Mike and Henry to prove interest in their friend? Then again Henry wasn't really your friend. Out of all the women in Derry and it's making a beeline for you. It knows you're not dangerous any more and yet it's still harrassing you. _You really shouldn't be complaining._

"So what now you're just bored and have nothing to do?"

You bravely asked into the empty kitchen. 

" _Yes._ "

You looked over to the basement door that silently began to creep open. You immediately screamed, not actually expecting such a response and ran into the living room. Out of all the shit it's done and a 'Yes' and the opening of your basement door causes you to flee. 

"What happened?" 

Mike asked you with fear in your voice. You looked toward Nia who silently informed you not to say anything. 

"There was a bird in the kitchen window that scared me."

"A bird at this time?, it was more than likely a bat."

Henry added to your statement.

"I didn't see it. I just heard the wings."

Mike nodded and went over to his girlfriend and put a kiss on her neck. Nia giggled and winked at you as from the angle she was sitting you could tell she seen the basement door open as well. 

You sat down on the only space available on the couch which was near Henry. 

"How do you guys feel about Friday the 13th for a movie?"

You asked pulling a vhs tape from out of the bin under the coffee table. You had tons of movies in there and there were all horror. 

"No let's watch Texas Chainsaw Massacre."

Nia remarked. She knew Henry absolutely hated that movie.

"Uh any other suggestions?"

You asked awkwardly before getting up to put the vhs in the vcr box. Henry was the only one who looked uncertain of the movie choice. Despite your better judgement you put the movie in anyway and sat back down on the couch. 

"You two enjoy the movie."

Nia said before pulling Mike up, the two obviously heading for the guest bedroom. The movie hadn't even started yet and they already had the urge to fuck eachother. Nia was usually the mastermind behind their sex sessions as Mike followed behind the girl like a lost puppy. 

"He's too innocent for her."

Henry had said exactly what you were thinking but you wouldn't dare say it out loud. Henry then opened up the bag of cheese puffs and began eating them as if to distract himself from the movie. 

"You don't like this movie?"

You questioned after watching his odd behavior. 

"Not at all. Reminds me too much of someone. That guy? That wears people's faces as a mask?" 

"Yes. That's Bubba Sawyer, Leatherface." 

You tried not the be rude when correcting Henry.

"If you had to ask me what kind of personality that thing had, it's that guy. One hundred percent that guy. Minus the stupid. Keep the sadism, the eating people and the brute behavior. The absolute audacity of that fucking thing."

You didn't want to offend Henry nor the  intruder obviously listening in from your basement so you kept your mouth shut. 

He got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to wash the cheeto dust off his fingers. He had already finished half the bag from possible stress eating. Nia came down stairs in a spare robe that you kept in the guest room.

"That quick? That was literally ten minutes."

She smirked as she skipped down the stairs. 

"I needed to be quick. Besides, Mike is out like a baby after he nuts. Most men are."

She noticed Henry was in the kitchen away from you.

"Perfect timing."

She walked into the kitchen as well and opened up the basement door.  

"Henry I parked my car into her garage and the only way to get down there is through the basement. I've got a flat tire."

You paid no attention to the conversation until you realized Nia parked her car out in the street. However Henry wouldn't have known that because it was far too dark for anyone to really see anything out there with the lack of street lamps.

"He nodded without hestiation as he'd do anything to get away from the movie."

He walked down the basement stairs first and Nia immediately closed the door and locked it. 

"What the hell Nia?"

She walked back into the living room and shrugged.

"Well that's one less problem for It. Really it was rather dangerous when Mike and Henry teamed up together."

You finally realized that this may have been what the clown outside your door was talking to Nia about. 

"Come on, it's not like you liked Henry. Besides It's not going to kill him. Just probably scare the living shit out of him so he leaves town too."

You immediately got up and shut off the movie. You walked toward the basement door and gathered the courage to open it up and walk down stairs. The poor bully was cruified upsude down. He was against your father's nailing board and there was a drill on the table next to him. His shirt was split open and there was a 'P' carved into his stomach. He looked dazed and confused like he had been hit over the head before his attacker drilled the nails into both of his hands and into the sides of his pants. 

You paid no attention to the lumbering shadow in the corner of the room. That's when you heard a revved up a chainsaw. You looked over and seen a man with a white apron dirty with blood and a mask that looked like it had been made of different faces. Instead of pretending to be a clown, your teacher or a Xenomorph It was now the slasher from Texas Chainsaw. 

"Are you crazy? Get upstairs!"

Nia shouted after you with the angriest look you've ever seen her have. Henry finally snapped out of his daze and began screaming. You looked over to the impersonator and never broke eye contact as you began pulling the bloody nails out of Henry's hands. 

"I'm sorry! I'll leave Derry. You'll never hear from me again." 

He begged as the chainsaw lumbering brute inched closer with the antique looking device. His entire getup was caked in mud and whatever else might be on a farm. He didn't attack the both of you while you let Henry down and you both exited the garage. It's like he wanted the both of you to run out. Henry was actually bleeding and it wasn't a hallucination as your hands were covered in his blood.

"We can make it to my neighbors, come on!"

He pushed you out of his way.

"And say what?! A fucking shape shifting monster is attacking us? I'm done with this fucking town."

He collected himself and limped to his car and got in, he struggled to find his keys before pulling away from the street and speeding away. You could see Nia through the garage door in the basement cleaning the blood off of the nailing wall. It was a taking you moment to allow all of this to sink in. Why did this have to only happen to you? You felt to comforting hands on your shoulders and looked up and seen your teacher Mrs. Grayson.

"It's rather late don't you think you should be in the house?"

You didn't give a verbal repsone as you just looked over to the garage at all the blood that was being tracked into the street. You didn't want to go in your house. Not with that much blood everywhere, not with your ears still ringing from the noise of a chainsaw that was never even near your house.  
You looked back at her and she gave you a knowing look and a fake pout. 

"You could come home with me?"

You looked over to garage again and seen Nia smiling at you and giving you a thumbs up. While she was cleaning she must have put her hand on her face because she had a bloody handprint across the rightside of her face. You again didn't say anything and just followed your English teacher into the same car you remembered from last year. Instead there were no pictures of the teachers dead husband in it, keychains, stickers or stuffed animals in the car. The entire car had been cleaned out like it never belonged to your now presumably dead teacher. 

It was about a fourty five minute drive to where your teacher used to live. You got out of the car when it stopped and simply waited by the front door of the large house. You always loved this house. When it would snow Mrs. Grayson would let you and Nia use plastic bins to sit in and dangerously slide down the hills in her backyard. All of these fun memories occurred within a span of a year and gone within one as well. The imitation of your teacher let you in and the enite house was reversed. 

Couches and chairs that used to be on the right side were now on the left. Everything looked like a mirror image of how the house originally was. You couldn't tell if the Creature generally liked the house like this or knew you would be coming here and was just fucking with your mind. The house was rather blank with just furniture. From the scent of walking past the basment door you could tell that was somewhere you definitely didn't want to be. It smelt like absolute death around that door. 

"You can stay here for as long as you like and when you like."

You walked over to the refrigerator where Mrs. Grayson usually kept fresh lemonade and there was nothing there. There was also nothing in the freezer as well.

"I wasn't exactly sure if I would have guests so I didn't get anything." 

She gave you an innocent smile and acted as if this was basically normal. 

"Why me?" 

You finally collected yourself enough to ask the question.

"You wanted my attention, did you not? I could smell your desperation. It was quite pitiful but it confused me. _I don't like being confused._ So I got rather curious and investigated. Turns out you're nothing special. Not special in the initial way I thought you were anyway. "

She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"I don't really watch television but what else am I left with in this house? She had nothing remotely interesting here. Besides her teaching job, that was about it."

You gave the imposter a disgusted look.

"Oh come on. You lust after me so much that I find it highly annoying. And now you want to behave like I disgust you."

She motioned for you to come towards her.

"Do you know how annoying it is when you really want to eat something but then it wants to fuck you? Like what do I do with this thing that I want to eat now? Do I indulge or do I just say to hell with what it wants?"

It was definitely trying to scare you. 

"People will look for me."

The imposter rolled it's eyes and then looked over at you, Mrs. Grayson's usually curled hair was now straight and could reach all the way down her back. 

"Oh boo hoo I couldn't just intimidate you for one minute before you blew my cover? That and I'm not hungry any more. So you have nothing to worry about."

You sat down next to It and felt incredibly uncomfortable. Even if you were safe who's to say it wouldn't inflict any harm on you? Or do something else to you? The more you thought about it the more you felt heat between your legs. You looked over and yes it was staring because it could smell It. It grabbed your hand and began to place subtle kisses from your hand to your arm. 

"Come on. Let's make this interesting."

You couldn't believe you were about to agree to this. The extra kisses it was beginning to leave on your neck was making you want this more than you should have. The kisses were sweet and gentle until six sharpened teeth began to replace that regular square ones that sprouted from it's upper jaw. The kisses then began to feel rather sharp and made you worry on if it was lying and it was going to eat you.

A hand reached between your legs and you shivered. It pulled off your jean shorts and left you sitting there softly moaning in your underwear. It didn't take it long to claw off your underwear. Two fingers intruded between your folds and you felt the same slobber that had gotten on your face the night the 'Xenomorph' visited you now coat your neck. With the tight skirt the imitation had been wearing you noticed as an outline of a hard member could be seen. You unzipped the skirt and pulled it down and watched as a pink tipped and purple shafted organ sat up.

It was rather thick and it would definitely be a stretch. It didn't really look human except for the tip but it had visible ridges going up the middle of the shaft. It was also heavy as you inspected it further. You felt a harsh bite at the side of your neck as you were pinned down. You were going to go down on it but with how it was rushing you, you'll just leave that activity for a later time. You could feel It positioning it's self to enter you. You moaned out when the tip grazed against your bundle of nerves.

It entered you and the stretch burned but you were so incredibly wet that it didn't hurt as bad as it should have. The shaft of the creature was also slick in lubrication you had noticed there was a slit behind it that was dripping globs of foggy clear fluid. So It is an it. It had both gentailia and both were pretty excited as far as this situation was going. The thrusts started out slow and stayed slow. The pain had slowly dwindled and all you felt now was aching pleasure. You wanted It to destroy you. To make you regret this decsion but it wasn't doing any of that. 

It's long tongue slid up the side of your face as it's head dipped near your ear. 

"If you want me to ravage you admit that you wanted me."

You nodded as tears begin to well in your eyes as you felt your orgasm approaching. You were worried the orgasm was going to be weak and terribly drawn out with how slow It was going. Due to how thick It's shaft when It would thrust it would rub against your clitoris. 

"I did want you, I still want you, just please-"

You hadn't noticed when it first happened but It began to look like the clown from earlier. You hadn't seen the clown and thank god you didn't, It was absolutely horrifying. With the change in form it's grip got tighter around your waist. The thrusting also hot rougher until it simply seemed like he was masturbating with you rather than just having sex. It still took a lot to process that you actually agreed to have sex with this thing. When you finally did finish you could feel yourself tighten around It while you cried out your orgasm. It became impossible to continue thrusting with the death grip your cunt had around the now horrifying clown that was above you. 

It began to growl lowly before you watched as drool dripped from it's mouth. You felt something unfamiliar leak into you and then reality hit you that this beast was climaxing. It's yellow eyes rolled to the back of it's head as it pulled it's self out. There was a string of hopefully not toxic white slime that expelled from it's pink urethra that was still connecting it's tip to your folds. It backed off from you and readjusted it's junk. 

It had a rather disgusted but satisfied look on it's face. You could imagine this was the equivalent of you wanting to eat a french fry then fucking and cumming inside of said french fry. You would feel absolutely gross in that situation. In fact you felt absolutely gross now as you sat up and felt fluid slosh within your walls, fortunately for It this was a good kind of feeling of gross. 

"If you were hungry would you still eat me?"

The house was rather quiet until you decided to be comical for a moment but still actually wanted the answer to that question. 

"Yes but I would feel rather disgusted with myself afterwards so there's that."

You couldn't tell if it was joking or being serious with the clowns blank look so you just laughed as if it was a joke. It's eyes narrowed at you and It promptly got up and opened up the door to the room that smelt like death and went in. Clearly you would have to teach this creature a thing or two about post coital but honestly you didn't mind. 

It was about four in the morning and you had no idea it was that late. Luckily for you, your parents were still on vacation and you had no intention of going to school tomorrow, hopefully this thing didn't want to go tomorrow as well. _You're definitely not done with the questions._


	9. Questions And Claws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He and It pronouns will now be used interchangeably. This could psosibly change during certain situations and when he's masquerading as Mrs. Grayson. Nfsw at the end of this chapter.

You lyed awake for most of night on the couch. You were still in shock after what happened. You were half digusted in yourself and half proud. It's touch lingered all over your body and it was hard to ignore. Evey area It's claws grazed against or lightly passed by left you feeling a pleasant tingling sensation. Even with the sex being somewhat quick it was still the most pleasurable thing you ever endured in your life.

The shame of that memorable moment began to slowly fade the longer you laid on the couch. It was around six am and you still couldn't fall asleep. Albeit you didn't have any clothes on your lower body it was still rather warm in the living room so you weren't uncomfortable. You couldn't sleep because you kept thinking about him...her or It. Whatever it considered it's gender to be, you couldn't stop thinking about it. You only began to panic when you realized all of this thinking was making you have feelings for the abomination. It wasn't just lust you wee feeling anymore it was something else now.

You pretended to be asleep when you heard heavy footsteps trudge up the stairs. The clown stopped behind the couch and looked over at you. You couldn't figure out why he had been staring so you opened up your left eye. There was the the tall fiery haired clown staring at you menacingly from behind the couch. You hadn't exactly got a good steady look at him from earlier due to all the rapid movenent you two were doing. His clown makeup was entirely too creepy to be for children and his clown suit was rather too clean to have been around children as well.

"So, how's the weather up there?"

It groaned as you had expected It too and walked off. Now you know that he didn't appreciate tall jokes whatsoever. It returned to the silent basement once again leaving you alone. This time you decided to follow. You found one of Mrs. Grayson's robes hanging from the inside of the basement door and put it on. You felt rather weird for wearing her robe but it was not the weirdest thing that's happened so far. Upon walking down the stairs you immediately realized her property wasn't just big on the outside but it was also big on the inside. Her basement was probably the same size as the rest of the house due to the fact it was also connected to the sewer. 

Her house was a renovation point for the sewers like you assumed the Neilbolt house was as well. However instead of there being a well there's a door that just straight leads to the empty facility outside the sewer system. She probably had an actual basement somewhere else in the house. Further down the steps you noticed as the stairwell became increasingly moist. At the last step there was about one foot if water residing as a remainder of all of the water the sewer system was flooded with when it rained. 

You didn't have anything on your feet so you certainly did want to just step into the water. This was rather weird for someone to buy a house that had a sewer renovation point but your ex teacher had probably gotten it for a discount. When It came into your vision again you waved your hands until you got It's attention. It tilted It's head at you when you raised your arms indicating to come pick you up. 

"If you want to invade my privacy you could at least walk through sewer water by yourself."

He began to complain but nonetheless he was still walking back to come get you. It allowed you to piggyback ride him and you wrapped your arms around It's neck. He took you to a dry area that led off to the rest of the facility for the access point and let you down. This would be pretty cool if everything wasn't covered in spider webs. The celing and walls were all connected with massive spider webs 

"Nice decorations."

He didn't acknowledge your compliment and kept walking forward.

"You said you were bored right? Want to play a game?"

You had no idea why that proposition came from your mouth but you were going to assume since you were starting to like this thing you didn't want it to leave you.

"What kind of game?"

It didn't sound the least bit interested but still groaned and gave you a chance to aleve It's boredom.

"Twenty questions! You ask me ten questions and then I ask you ten questions."

From where you were standing you could tell he was rolling his eyes. 

"That's just you assuming that I actually don't know anything about you but I already know _everything_ about you."

You felt somewhat insulted and decided to test it. 

"What was the name of my first pet?"

"Angel."

"What's my favorite movie?"

"The Exorcist."

"When I was eleven why did I skip-"

"-When you were eleven you skipped school everday because you were too scared to show up to school after everyone watched you get your first menstrual cycle and bleed through your jeans. Also you have seven questions left."

Oh so this was how It wanted to play this game.

"What gender are you?"

"I am an It. If you must gender me I prefer male _most of the time._ "

That answer was rather informative. While he did have a cock that was in front of his 'vagina' thingy you would assume that he was predominantly male. However with all the webbing around, you remembered Nia mentioning something about a spider monster, It could be predominantly female as majorly female spiders make webs. This was incredibly confusing and you didn't quite understand how his reproductive system worked. 

"So are you a spirit, demon or alien?"

It looked up to the celing thinking for a moment. 

"I'm God, to you at least."

You felt the folds between your legs wetten with the way It was speaking to you. You've never met someone who's ego was as attractive as his was. Maybe he was allowed to have a huge ego because he fucking ate people. You looked around the part of the facility you two were in, hopefully trying to eye something It could possibly bend you over and screw you like It did earlier. 

"There's that lust again. Maybe this game isn't a waste of time."

You smiled at It and shook your head no. You weren't going to let him take control like he did earlier. In fact earlier he made his move on you without any kind of permsision so why couldn't you do the same. You dropped to one knee and tore the portion of the suit like It had to when It used you earlier.

You grabbed a hold of it's limp member and began stroking it. 

"Did you ask if you could do that?"

It questioned you while still allowing you to run your warm hands along it's shaft.

"No but you looked like you needed it for a moment."

"I don't need your affection. When I want it I'll ask for it." 

He didn't exactly tell you to stop touching him but you knew that was a warning to ask before you ever pull something like that again. You allowed his tip to angle it's way into your mouth. It would be too thick to properly give him any form of oral sex so you decided it was best to just pamper It's tip with your mouth and keep stroking. His member was incredibly warm as it hardened to it's full stature. You watched as It's veins started to become visible while It's arousal heightened.

Without a warning It threw it's head back and allowed his two buck teeth to delve into his lower lip. You immediately shut your eyes and you weren't surprised when you began to feel thick hot fluid become an inhabitant upon you face. You used the bottom part of your robe to wipe whatever you could off. You had a smile on your face as you noticed It was still shuddering from It's climax.

"I'm going to guess you don't get touched like that a lot."

It's ego was still to large to allow you to mock It so he rolled his eyes then reinserted his junk back into his pants. The hole you made seemed to repair itself. As long as this thing promised to not to eat you then you could certainly get behind falling for It.


	10. Sharing Is Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back from my sick break, endometriosis is literal hell, this chapter is a little short for me but I'll make up for it with some smut in the next few chapters. Glad you guys have stuck with me this entire time. This is my first fanfiction and I hope I've been doing a pretty okay job as of telling this story. 10 chapters in and most likely 10 more to go.

You had a permanent frown on your face as of now. A week has passed and you haven't gotten any more invitations, winks or even a fake smile. This was utter torture. You couldn't decide if now It absolutely despised your presence. It didn't even look in your direction as you sat in class. Nia had been staring down the false teacher while It pretended to actually care about teaching the class about getting over writer's block. Your best friend was absolutely furious after you told her that now It was ignoring you. All that work she had did for setting you two up was now fading as the creature that sat in the front of the classroom paid you both with zero attention.

"I'm going to kick the shit out of your chair. Don't get mad." Before you could protest to your best friend you whined out loud in sequence of the sound of a loud clank. Nia kicked your chair so forcefully that it literally knocked the wind out of you. Everyone flinched except for 'Mrs. Grayson'. She simply looked up at the two of you and tilted her head. "Is there an issue that you two would like to take into the hallway?" Her glassy eyes made it seem like she couldn't care less about what Nia had done but only you could see the hint of anger behind her blue eyes. "No we're good d-definitely good." The teacher turned to the rest of the class and made a face as if she thought the two of you were crazy and a few of the students snickered. The bell rung signaling that it was time to leave and Nia wasted no time packing her things in her book bag only to slam back down into her chair. She had a mischievous look on her face and you absolutely knew that face only led to trouble. Once all of the students were out you watched as It began to put the text books back into the right order on the desk. "May I help you?" Her smile actually looked somewhat genuine this time. "I know you didn't just pump and dump my friend." Nia's bravery was something unmatched. It honestly scared you of how she could just speak to this thing like she owned It. Then again Nia scared you in general.

"I have no clue what you're talking about. The local mental health shelter has a class on Wednesday's that can help with the stutter you just developed." It managed to ignore you the day after having sex with you and now It's just down right insulting you. You stuttered earlier because they absolutely just put you on the spot like that in front of everyone. The more Nia argued back and forth with the false teacher made you wonder how you even got to this point. Obviously you were scared for your life of It , you weren't sure if it was your own lack of attention from your parents or Nia's persuasion that made you want to fuck that thing. Mrs. Grayson took a pause after actually hissing at Nia. "I'll see you two in class tomorrow, maybe stop reading so many horror novels and you won't have all of these delusions." And with that and the clacking of her heels she left out.

"He can't do that. She can't do that. Whatever that thing is, they can't just hiss at me and then say I'm delusional." You patted her shoulder and got your backpack. You squeezed her arm when she jumped up to follow. "Do I have to remind you that they eat people, so you've told me?" She shook her head and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "If the adults in this town weren't so damn stupid I'd have a mob after that thing for what they did to you." You informed her that it wasn't worth it and that if it was anything like a regular guy then a human guy could have pumped and dumped you too. When you made sure she wouldn't do anything drastic you let go of her arm and allowed her to hop up and head to the door with you. On her way out she knocked over the pile of text books and you immediately scarmbled to pick them up. "Leave them." She gave you a stern look before pulling you out of the door. As you two made it to the parking lot you were beginning to notice that the weather was getting cooler and that you would need to start wearing a jacket soon. 

"Don't hate me for asking but were they at least good at it?" You gave her a glare and followed behind her to her car. "I mean sharing is caring. You could at least tell me if It did a good job and at least made you squirt a little." You punched her arm but couldn't wipe off the smile that appeared on your face. You didn't really feel comfortable talking about it as you're not even sure if it was a good idea to do so. The more you think back on what happened last week the more it seems like this thing and Nia tricked you into something you didn't really want to be involved in. Then again you were never really sure of anything. You thanked your friend for dropping you off at home and the minute you went inside you dropped your bag against the wall. You waved to your mother who was in the kitchen cooking dinner. She returned the wave and welcomed you home but you could tell something was off. 

"So I spoke to one of your teacher's at school.."

You raised an eyebrow at her and waited for her to continue while you got yourself a glass of milk. 

"And I just want to say I thought I raised you better than that. They believe that they saw you sneaking out and having boys over while we were on vacation. They also informed me that you may have been sleeping with the felon that's in your school."

You had to sit down to avoid dropping your glass. Your mother looked incredibly disappointed and you were confident that you looked absolutely confused. "Mom I swear they're lying. I mean Nia invited her boyfriend over and that felon guy Henry but he left, I didn't want him in the house. I didn't sneak out and no way I'd ever do anything with Henry that's gross." 

You lied about the sneaking out but you were able to make kind of a half truth about Henry leaving and you were completely honest about not wanting Henry. You put your milk glass on the table and got up to hug your mom. Hopefully the hug would show some legitimacy. 

"I can't trust you right now. But I trust Mrs. Grayson, she's always been a favorite teacher of yours and I know she'd never lie about you. You're grounded for three months. I'll let you go to Jennie's slumber party next week because I trust her family and on Halloween you're safe because you promised to watch the neighborhood kids with Nia. Everything else is cancelled for you." Your mother huffed and returned to cutting the carrots and allowing them to fall into the pot of boiling water next to her.

"Just be happy I haven't told your father." Good thing she had her back turned toward you so she couldn't see the look of pure anger on your face and the tears streaming from your eyes. Now you were sure you definitely made the wrong decision by further egging It on to get to this point. Now you were sure Nia certainly persuaded you to make the wrong choice because it would have been the choice would have wanted to make. All there is now is to figure out how to get It back and get It back where it hurts in whatever way you could do that.


	11. Pay Back and Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and fluff in this chapter. Congrats to It Chapter 2 for scoring a 81% on rotten tomatoes. Update: seen the movie and I thought it was pretty good!

_All there is now is to figure out how to get It back and get It back where it hurts in whatever way you could do that._

Payback was certainly going to be sweet. You were going to distract It, assert your dominance by hitting It and then run. Just hopefully you wouldn't die in the end result. You followed up with your plan the next day. The day before you sat in class quietly and pretended to be defeated. On the day you planned to strike you waited to be the last one at the end of class, you convinced Nia to go ahead and leave and that you could take care of yourself which caused some arguing but you got her to comply. Every day you were starting to dislike that girl more and more and you were sure it was because she was showing her true colors. 

"You are absolutely the worst person I've ever met." That obviously wasn't going to hurt It's feelings but you got it to quit grading papers and turn around and face you. "Okay..is that supposed to mean something to me? Are my feelings supposed to be hurt?" It found your insult amusing and couldn't help but tilt It's head. The facade gave a fake pout and pretended to cry. "Are you upset at me because I spoke to your mommy yesterday?" It continued up the gimmick before It bursted into innocent laughter. You felt a pained twinge at your heart as this thing laughing mimicked your teacher laughing in away that almost felt like you had her back again. Unfortunately this definitely wasn't your teacher and that laughter was far from innocent. Before you could even speak she put her finger to her lips to silence you. "How about instead of embarrassing yourself in front of me, you let me make it up to you?" She made a V with her fingers in front of her mouth and allowed an inhumanley long tongue to lick between it. You were disgusted and backed up into someone's desk before using it to stand up straight again. "You're repulsive." You felt the heat pooling between your legs but you weren't going to give in. Especially after what they had done. "Come on..I'll tell your mother I was torturing-I mean tutoring you and that's why you're late home from school. Because aren't you grounded? What's your mother going to think if it looks like her little princess is going against her wishes?"

She motioned for you to come closer to her with her finger. "I won't bite you. I'll be gentle." It sounded like a lie and most likely it was. You were certain your mother would throw a fit if you came home late and you totally forgot you were grounded when you made your plan for pay back. You knew for sure that you would regret this at some point later on. Your shoulders dropped in defeat and you slowly walked over to It. Immediately their hands gripped your hips and you noticed that there were long black claws in the place of painted finger nails. The clawed hands roamed over your body. You could feel your breath becoming heavy, maybe you did actually want this. "Sit down." She put her hand firmly on the desk to invite you to take your seat. You sat down on the desk and allowed It to lower your knitted skirt. You were thankful It didn't just rip the skirt off as that was the only warm sweater material skirt you had.

Your underwear felt entirely damp and you could feel the wetness from them on your thighs as they were slid down as well. Your legs were gently parted with a smile and a wink. The first thing It did was slash It's tongue around your entrance to get a taste of the juices that leaked from your your folds. After tasting, the long tongue dipped in and explored. The tongue wriggled and massaged your walls with a sudden grace. You couldn't help but gasp each and every time it went over something nice. You could hear faint slick noises that didn't appear to be coming from It eating you out. You looked down and saw as It's hand was wrapped around the familar purple and pink member you had seen before. It was slowly pumping the organ and giving soft moans while It was doing it. The tongue slithered out and you whimpered at the loss of heat. "Could I change?" You nodded your head barely listening to the question but thoroughly missing the sweet reunion of It's tongue and your pussy. You blinked and there was completely different person sitting there. It was that dreaded clown that you had been with before. You absolutely hated this form. But it was obvious that this thing felt comfortable looking like a 7ft tall clown. Maybe you could grow to like it but you highly doubted that.

You looked down back between the creature's legs and noticed a convulsing slit. Clear liquid oozed out of this slit like how it did during the last time. You wondered if It would let you touch the slit but you highly doubted that as well. "You're familiar with Pennywise aren't you? I'm sure I introduced you two." It couldn't help but laugh and snort at It's own joke. You gave a pity laugh as well so you'd still have It in a good mood. You absolutely couldn't tell how this 'Pennywise' even lured children the thing looked like something out of a horror novel. Your fear was obviously pleasing It as the clown was sniff the air every once in awhile and smirk. The way It looked at you when It knew you were scared made you uneasy, It looked at you like It wanted to eat you. Now you weren't entirely sure if it was lying about losing It's appetite for you.

A gloved hand wrapped around yours and allowed you to get up off the desk. Your legs shook as soon as you stood up and you almost lost your balance. It gently pulled you to It's lap and you were hestitant to sit down. It rubbed your bottom lip with the other hand and slowly coaxed you to lower yourself on It's lap. You let out a relieved gasp when the stretch didn't hurt as much as the first time. It actually felt pleasurable to feel the invader make it's way inside. You wrapped your arms around It's neck and buried your face into the frills on the clown's costume, basically bracing yourself for It to do something and instead it did nothing. "Wait do you want me to-" Before you could finish your question It nodded and had a smile that looked like it was trying to keep from laughing at you. "I don't know how to do that I've never-" "Try, try like your life depends on it." You were cut off once again and quite frankly this time you were a little worried. You've never had to do this before so you were sure you'd be terrible at it as you haven't gained the leg strength and muscle memory to be able to try and top someone that was twice the size as you. 

You didn't want to be mocked anymore so you made a persistent huff and began to try. You attempted at raising your hips at an upward angle but that didn't feel right. It took you awhile to find a good angle and pace while the being snickered at you. You still couldn't manage the leg strength to keep the riding consistent nor did you have the coordination to not suddenly slide off to the left at some points. It felt like waste of time for you, you weren't getting off from doing this but it was obvious your 'lover' was having a good laugh watching you try. Your legs were already beginning to cramp due to how high you had to rasie your hips to at least get half way up It's length. The longer you did it the more uncomfortable you were. You thought about the wet throbbing slit that was directly underneath his member and you got an idea that was probably a death wish. You rested your hand on his thigh and moved it down slowly to make it look obscure on what you were trying to do. "I dare you." The clown's voice sounded so monotone that time you were sure it would rip you to shreds for touching something that was probably incredibly sensitive to It.

"Is that sensitive?" You couldn't help but pop that question. "Yes." Was all It said, you expected a broader answer but you gave it as pass as It was probably uncomfortable. You learned new things about them every day and it was hard not to ask questions whenever something foreign occured. It wasn't far enough down to be an anus and it looked somewhat like a cunt without folds so you were going to use your one year of public school animal biology and say it was a cloaca. This thing was definitely male and female and you'll swear by that now. "So what pronouns do I use for you then? He? She? It?" It growled at you but you didn't retort as you felt you deserved that growl too, you were picking with It since it was making you do the unholy task of trying to ride it. You were thankful when two gloved hands were placed on your hips and the clown lyed back in the chair. It relieved you that It was going to complete the job for you. You wasted no time in burying your face into the costume while his legs got into a position where he could thrust up into you. The pleasure started quickly after he took over. You had your eyes squeezed shut as the thrusts picked up pace. 

You hummed, whimpered and mumbled the occasional 'fuck me'. It didn't take you long to start convulsing around It in an almost painful orgasm. Surprisingly you came with the name 'Pennywise' rolling off of your lips. You started sweating after you finished due to how much your heat your body was producing and the fans in the classroom weren't helping. As much as you wanted to, you didnt protest when you felt the prescence of a warm wet tongue on your forehead. It was trying to savor the sweat off of you. Even going as far as to start licking whatever part of your scalp was visible to get sweat from there and from the strands of your hair. The tongue assualt trailed to your left shoulder where It let out a pained whine before biting down. It was too busy focusing on 'cleaning' you that when It did climax is must have took them by a sudden surprise.

Tears in your eyes welled due to the sting of the bite that was placed on your shoulder. Your feelings were probbaly hurt more than your shoulder was. The clown's eyes widened as It watch the blood bead up at the wound on your shoulder. You got the courage to look and see that luckily you only had about ten nicks in your shoulder. The bite stung even more when the same tongue that was removing your sweat swiped over the wound. _Your creature _purred in your ear while it lapped up the red fluid. If they weren't holding you then you probably would have fell out of their lap when It's head came in contact with yours in an incredibly aggressive nuzzling attempt. "I would laugh at you if I didn't feel the slightest bit bad for you. Guess I'll have to make up for that some other time." You couldn't help but roll your eyes as It continued to nuzzle you and show you It's own form of ruthless affection. "Will this get infected?" It stopped the nuzzling before scoffing. "Don't do anything stupid and it won't." You looked back at your shoulder and you noticed the bleeding ceased after they had lathered it in their saliva.__

____

____

You were brought home right after It made sure to give you at least a half an hour more of aggressive post coital. Your mother invited your 'teacher' inside for tea that was denied but the thing impersonating as Mrs. Grayson still decided to be polite to sit down and talk with your mother about memories that weren't even theirs to keep up the act. Every time they'd glance in your direction from the kitchen you noticed their pupils would dilate. When speaking with your mother their pupils were rather small and gave off a cold expression in your opinion. You noticed the occasional eye roll, quip or wince and couldn't figure out if they just found your mother annoying or they were jealous that this woman was your mother. You choked on your cup of apple juice the more you thought about It. This was starting to actually become a relationship. They were starting to like you rather than just lust after you and you haven't yet ruled on on whether or not that was a good thing or a bad thing. Even worse is It's starting to grow on you.

You can admit it was a bit cheesy before and you were really just going with the peer pressure from Nia and your own curiosity when you made the attempt to get It's attention. You could hear your mother talking about you moving to New Yrok after high school to go to your dream university. You looked over and gave It a smile from the living room that eventually dropped when you seen the missing person commercial flash on the televsion. The girl was about your age and you would be lying if you didn't say she resembled you a little bit, maybe a lot. You stopped studying the face and looked at the name and it was yours. Your heart felt like it was going to beat out of it's chest as you looked back to the dining table in the kitchen to catch It giving you a cold glare. As much fear as you felt you couldn't help but feel slightly aroused. Aroused that It was basically letting you know that you are theirs. They didn't want you leave because they _own _you now and you were worried that you couldn't exactly find a problem with being owned. Now was a good time to start thinking of a reason to tell your mother on why you don't want to go to that university in New York.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wouldn't exactly say Pennywise will become a yandere at from this point on but more like just assertively overprotective.


	12. Jealousy and Spiders

Nia wrote both of your names down on the clipboard that was being handed around by Jennifer. Her sleepover party was in a week and she took down names so her mother knew the amount of snacks to buy. A guy in front tried to write his name down but was met with Jenny screaming 'girls only' into his ear. The class couldn't help but snicker at that and feel sort of embarrassed for that guy. The room got rather quiet again as you all directed your attention to the substitute after he put his hand up for some silence. "As you all know Ms. Grayson will be out for a week. A pity I know. She said she has the flu and she did leave work for you all to do." Just about everyone but you and Nia booed and expressed feelings of disapproval of the news. 

Nia roughly elbowed you to get your attention and asked, "Can child eating spider clowns get sick?" You shrugged but also cringed at the word spider. You had a horrid fear of them and you've been uncomfortable since Nia decided to lay down on you that this _thing _was actually a spider. According to her she had heard Mike and Henry talking about It in the beginning of the school year and Henry insisted the white streak in his hair was because he saw what It really looked like. Nia slammed down a large text book on your desk. The textbook had a cartoon spider on the front and appeared to be a tarantula. "A tarantula? Is that even the kind of spider that she is?" Nia put both of her hands on your shoulders and let out a laugh. "So your knight in shining clown armor turned out to be a girl?"__

__You shrugged once more and moved her hands away from you. "Well, I mean it could certainly be both. I was really betting some mental money on that when I got home and then I thought like what if that appendage is actually a clitoris? Just a really large phallic shaped clitoris?" Nia had to put up her shirt with an obvious pentagram on it over her face so she could silence the amount of embarrassing laughter she was going to let out. After a few minutes she dropped the shirt and her face was unbelievably red. "I'll tell you what. I'll bet money with you that It's both. I can't believe we're actually having this conversation, like are we crazy?" You looked around and felt thankful that no one else was listening to this conversation. "I mean like bro I'm so jealous. We actually met something entirely supernatural and you got to fuck It, you probably gave them the cold you had last week and that's why they're not here now." You could hear the playful nature in her voice but also a little anger as well._ _

__"I mean you have Mike. And Mike kind of beat It's ass so...that counts." You couldn't think of anything else to change the mood but that seemed to make it a lot worse. Finally on it's own the tension passed and her shoulders lowered in defeat. "Look, I'm happy for you, It clearly wanted you more than It wanted me. So I'll take that anger up with them, not you. Besides maybe they might have some kind of friend that's into girls like me." You nodded and let her know that you would definitely ask. There was a feeling of guilt in your chest even though 'Pennywise' taking a liking to you wasn't at all your fault nor was it your position to decline something like that. Nia was always incredibly invested in things that you'd rather leave well enough alone. She hunted for ghosts at the age of ten, used a Ouija board to try to get a demon best friend and she even went on a boring camping trip to see if she could possibly meet a skin walker. She tried everything she could just to meet something of a different world, and then here she meets one and It doesn't pay her any kind of attention. Even worse you begin some kind of relationship with It even though you're awfully scared of It._ _

__"Hey...you never said how Henry knew what kind of spider It was." Nia picked her head up and her face brightened as she grabbed the textbook. "Well!" You could hear the excitement in her voice as she worked to explain this to you. "After I heard Mike and Henry talking I checked out this book and asked Henry if he could show me which one It looked like. He already said that the spider was fuzzy so I thought Tarantula and this was the right book. So we looked through the pages and we finally got to this page, page 197 and look at that, this is called a thailand black tarantula. He immediately pointed this out but said that Pennywise is much chunkier than that." You examined the photo and could feel the hairs on the back of you neck standing up. Of course this would be what they had to look like. The shadowy tarantula was quite large and had pitch black eyes. The fangs were also absolutely massive and it made you incredibly uncomfortable. "This is pretty close though, unfortunately I don't have an actual photo of what your spider lover looks like but this is pretty close. Just imagine a giant chubby Thailand black tarantula. At least he's fuzzy I mean. You like a lot of fuzzy things."_ _

__You were going to tell her that Pennywise being fuzzy and apparently chubby helped with absolutely nothing but Jennifer interrupted you by writing an address down in your binder. It looked so familiar that you were ready to faint at your desk. "Isn't that-" Nia started before looking at you with confirmation. "Oh you guys have been here before? This is Ms. Grayson's address. She's a really close family friend and she said yesterday it was fine for us to have the party at her place just as long as she knew who was coming." Without another word Jenny left to go back to giving others the address. "A teenage girl sleepover at a child eating spiders house? Is that allowed? Is that legal? Isn't this bitch sick?" You ignored Nia and couldn't help but feel a little jealous yourself that Jennifer had contact with It yesterday and you haven't seen them in two days. Granted that it was the weekend and you were grounded, you were still jealous. This situation reminded you of that aggressive raccoon you used to have in your backyard. It always picked through your garbage at night and would hiss at you when you'd play in the yard but one day you couldn't help but feel jealous and angry when it started to terrorize your neighbor's yard. Yes the raccoon scared you and you were seconds away from getting rabies by being around it but it was _your scary rabies infested raccoon _and that's all that mattered.___ _

**Author's Note:**

> Long time lurker and hearing some news about IT chapter 2, watching Jennifer's Body and finishing season two of CAOS has spawned this sin. Let me know if you guys actually like this idea because I'll keep writing more of it. If you see any errors just ignore them I'll go over each chapter and revise them every ten chapters.


End file.
